


keep (this one)

by Parfaiti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And was written in the middle of a flight s O, Cat Harry, Cat Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry grew up in a trash can lmao, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, also tom would def have a sign proclaiming his room to be his lol, and then he does, author may not be completely sane, baby kitten harry, child tom, huh whats this feeling i feel like i have to have that cat o.O, idk i guess tom just saw harry and went like, this is extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parfaiti/pseuds/Parfaiti
Summary: His simple life of cuddling Scrap and generally being an adorable kitten changes when a human boy takes him out of his trash can.What a weird furless creature.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 32
Kudos: 422





	keep (this one)

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay with me on this one; I had four hours of sleep and was on a flight. 
> 
> This is extremely short, and I mIGHT think about continuing if people request.

He blinked his eyes open to a small human face looming above his place of residence, a trash can. He'd been in there for as long as he remembered, probably since he was a newborn kitten.

A child's hands grabbed him and lifted up in a pace that would seem too fast to be gentle, but the way the human handled him was anything but harsh.

Grey eyes, far too calculating to fit the innocent, cherubic face, studied him intensely, and he squirmed slightly, uncomfortable.

A small hum came from the human as the furless creature (barring the dark, seemingly styled tufts between where his ears _should_ be) cocked its head considerately.

He wasn't quite sure of its gender just quite yet; humans were just so complex to decipher. Maybe both? Or none?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the human child carrying him start to walk away from his trash can.

Well, he didn't like people throwing trash at him anyways. Good riddance.

-

He was set in a dreary room, with the sky replaced by a solid wall, paint peeling off. Instead of the exterior of a trash can that he was so used to, he was now in a _square_ exterior. 

Weird.

Even stranger, instead of the heavens above as he was used to in his trash can, a vertical wooden slab doubled as both an entrance and an exit. On it was a sign that read, in wobbly calligraphy, _Tom Riddle's Room. Do Not Enter._

He was sat down on a creaky mattress and he shifted the musty blankets as he stretched slightly to get comfortable, and let go of his beloved Scrap.

The human sighed and shifted its head so the piercing grey eyes looked right into his.

“What's your name, cat?” the human kitty asked.

His pupils contracted. Humans... could think? He'd just assumed that they were senseless, lowly servants of (praise the kings of cats) lions.

He tried to reply in the same tongue the human had used, but all that came out of his mouth was a strangled _mreeooooow_.

He pawed at Scrap to motion for the human to look at it. 

He knew that Scrap didn't make for a good impression due to the twenty something days of his love and affection. Its soothing blue color had faded off slightly in spots, and there were rips from his teeth and claws all over the place. He especially adored the tiny writing at the worn corner.

The child squinted at Scrap. “H-A-P-R-V?”

He trembled slightly. That sounded strange. Wrong. Ew.

The human tried again. “H-A-R-R- Harry?”

He purred in contentment, feeling as if the final piece of a puzzle had been spotted in perfectly. _Harry_.

“Well,” said the human kitten. “Your name is Harry now.” It smirked, like it was somehow proud of himself, like it'd come up with the name all by itself.

As if. Harry did all the work. Yet... looking at the smug expression on the human, Harry felt a wave of joy, serenity, and protectiveness wash over him.

Maybe he'd keep this human.

Tom Riddle, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for tomarry friends :D
> 
> About aurors (are forever) and the “weekly updates” ... well... *sweats*


End file.
